doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Yearbook 1993
In 1992 Doctor Who Yearbook 1993 was published by Marvel Comics. Contents FEATURES: *SPEARHEADS FROM SPACE - Justin Richards examines various attempts to conquer the planet Earth over the years by the Daleks, Yeti, Cybermen - and disembodied intelligences... *MONSTER FILE - Special biographies of four monsters that have, at one time or another, tried to claim Earth as their own. As an extra bonus, a full page diagnostic on the workings of the robotic Yeti by top artist Lee Sullivan! *COLLECTORS' CORNER - A special look at the silliest Doctor Who merchandise ever, by David J Howe. *DAGGERS OF THE MIND - Justin Richards takes a look at the less obvious but just as insidious invasions - those of the human mind! *DALEK CUTAWAYS - Two more diagnostic illustrations - one of the latest-style Daleks by Lee Sullivan, as featured in their most recent TV story, and the other by original BBC Dalek designer Raymond Cusick, of a possible future Dalek. *MAKING (NEW) MYTHS - Former Doctor Who producer John Nathan-Turner explains just how he produced some of the recent special BBC Home Videos of the series' older episodes. *THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER - Andrew Pixley takes a look at the Doctor's ever-useful gadget, with an illustration by Lee Sullivan. *TERRIBLE TUNES - David J Howe takes a look at the Top Ten daftest records ever made about Doctor Who. *DRESSING UP - Everything you've ever wanted to know about what the best dressed Doctor Who fans are wearing, by David J Howe. *MONSTER FILE - Another four biographies of some alien invaders! FICTION: *''CAMBRIDGE PREVISITED'' - The First Doctor visits an old friend - who he hasn't met before! A new story by Doctor Who Magazine prize-winning writer Karen Dunn. Illustration by Paul Vyse. *STRIP: METAMORPHOSIS Part One - The Doctor and Ace arrive on board a spaceship and find that some of the youngest crew members have disappeared! The first part of a new comic strip by Paul Cornell and Lee Sullivan! *''"DREAM A LITTLE DREAM FOR ME"'' - The Second Doctor revives a sleeping Zoe after twenty-five years - and Zoe has had the most peculiar dreams. A new story by Nigel Robinson, the author of the Doctor Who: The New Adventures novel Apocalypse. Illustration by Paul Vyse. *''COUNTRY OF THE BLIND'' - Companion Liz Shaw, exasperated by his attitudes, has decided to say goodbye to the Third Doctor. A new story by Paul Cornell, author of the Doctor Who: The New Adventures novel Revelation. Illustration by Paul Vyse. *''FAREWELLS'' - The Fourth Doctor returns to Earth in time to say a proper farewell to his old friend Sarah Jane Smith, who he left so abruptly long ago. A new story by Terrance Dicks, author of over fifty Doctor Who books. Illustration by Paul Vyse. *''ENCOUNTER ON BURNT SNAKE FLAT'' - The Fifth Doctor tracks down his old companion Tegan Jovanka in the Australian Outback. A new story by Ghost Light script writer Marc Platt. Illustration by Paul Vyse. *STRIP: METAMORPHOSIS Part Two - The second part of Cornell and Sullivan's new comic strip. The villains have been exposed, and now the Doctor and Ace must find a way to defeat them! *''A TOURIST INVASION '' - The Sixth Doctor and Mel investigate unscrupulous goings-on on a holiday resort planet. A new story by the Sixth Doctor himself, Colin Baker. Illustration by Paul Vyse. Notes and other images *''A Tourist Invasion'' is a short story written by Colin Baker. Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Annuals Category:Books Category:Items released in 1992 Category:Items starring or written by Colin Baker Category:Items starring or written by Paul Cornell Category:Items written or drawn by Lee Sullivan Category:Items produced by Marvel Comics